Shefu no Ō
by Oppai-san
Summary: Naruto yang berumur 30 tahun selalu ingin menjadi seorang Chef. Akan tetapi, ia memulai Karirnya sedikit terlambat, dan dalam hidupnya saat ini sedang memotong bawang di restoran. Menyesali pilihan hidupnya, ia berharap bisa pergi kemasa lalu dan mengganti semuanya. Bad Summary/ OOC /mainstream/ Chef-Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Shefu no Ō**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Comedy, Slice of Life, Drama, Romance(maybe)

Rated :

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

 _Prolog_

.

.

Tik Tok Tik Tok.

Di dalam dapur kosong, Naruto menatap jam dalam keheningan. ' _Jangan jalan! Berhenti'_. Meskipun ia berteriak tanpa suara, jarum jam masih terus bergerak dengan tekun, seperti yang biasa terjadi.

Pukul sebelas lima puluh sembilan dan lima puluh tujuh detik. Lima puluh delapan detik. Lima puluh sembilan detik. Dan akhirnya pukul 12.

Ini adalah malam tahun baru. Dan ia berada di akhir umur dua puluh, sekaligus berada di awal umur tiga puluh.

"Hahhh..." Naruto menghela nafas berat saat tiba-tiba rasa lelah menyelimutinya, dibandingkan dengan waktu yang ia habiskan, ia tak mendapatkan apapun.

Naruto adalah seorang guru SMA. Tepatnya, seorang guru bahasa inggris. Seperti semua pekerjaan mengajar, itu bukanlah karir cemerlang, bukan juga karir yang gagal. Benar. Setidaknya, itu sampai sebelum musim semi pada saat ia berumur dua puluh delapan tahun. Tapi saat bulan Maret, Naruto mundur dari posisinya sebagai guru.

Ia tahu kalau mengajar bukan hal yang ia sukai. Ia bahkan tak sedikitpun berpikir untuk menjadi seorang guru. Apa yang Naruto inginkan saat ia masih muda adalah menjadi seorang **Chef**. Saat itu, Naruto memiliki nilai yang bagus, dan ia sudah diterima di dalam universitas sebelum lulus. Jadi, saat ia menyebutkan kalau ia ingin menjadi seorang Chef, mana mungkin orang tuanya akan mendukung keputusan gegabah seperti itu.

10 tahun sudah berlalu setelah itu. Naruto mengikuti kehendak orang tuanya. Akan tetapi, hanya seperti itu. orang tuanya terus berkata kalau ia akan berterima kasih kepada mereka suatu saat…. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Benar, pekerjaan yang diterimanya adalah pekerjaan tetap, tapi Naruto hanya merasakan kekosongan dalam pekerjaannya. Jadi akhirnya, ia mundur.

Setelah itu, ia mulai bekerja di sebuah restoran. ia menemukan pekerjaan sebagai pencuci piring di restoran terkenal di kota Suna. Ia mencuci piring selama setengah tahun, dan setelah satu tahun, ia mulai membuat salad dan makanan tambahan biasa. itu adalah semua yang bisa ia capai dalam tiga puluh tahun hidupnya. Seseorang yang tak memiliki tempat untuk pergi di malam Tahun Baru, duduk saat waktu berlalu di dalam dapur kosong dan gelap.

Tak ada gunanya mengeluh soal ini sekarang. Karena itu adalah pilihan yang ia buat. Jadi, ia tak punya hak untuk mengeluh pada kehidupannya yang benar-benar mengecewakan. Kemudian, tiba-tiba suara lonceng berbunyi, dan lampu dinyalakan di restoran.

"Oh, Naruto-san. Kau masih ada disini?"

Itu adalah suara seorang lelaki. Ia lebih muda tiga tahun dibandingkan Naruto, tapi ia adalah atasannya. Ia mengantri untuk menjadi kepala Chef dalam beberapa tahun ini.

"Ah, iya. Senpai, kenapa kau pergi kesini?" ujar Naruto

Naruto menggunakan panggilan hormat untuk bicara dengannya. Ia tak punya pilihan. Ini karena _hirarki_ dalam dunia memasak sangat kuat. Shoichi (OC) berpura-pura tak enak dengan panggilan hormat itu, tapi diam-diam ia menikmatinya. Shoichi mengeluarkan dompet dari sudut dapur, dan kemudian menggoyangkannya di hadapan Naruto.

"Ah, untung saja, aku pikir aku meninggalkannya dimana. Naruto-san. Kupas bawang putih sementara aku pergi mengambilnya. Tampaknya kita sudah kehabisan bawang putih. Karena kau masih disini, lebih baik mengupasnya sekarang daripada melakukannya besok pagi bukan?"

"Aku agak lelah saat ini." Jawab lesu Naruto

"Ohh ayolah Naruto-san.. Tolong bantu aku sekali ini saja. Junior yang lainnya, tak pernah menjawab saat aku meminta mereka melakukan pekerjaan kecil seperti ini" ujar Shoichi dengan nada yang memelas

"Hahhh…..baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk

"Hihii, itu sangat membantuku, Arigatou Naruto-san Aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucap Shoichi lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto "Semoga berhasil"

Shoichi pergi setelah itu. tapi ia mendengar apa yang Shoichi gumamkan sebelum ia pergi. "Apa ia pikir ia sekuat itu karena ia tua? Benar-benar mengerikan." Naruto tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap punggung Shoichi. Meskipun ia marah, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kalau ia melakukannya, ia akan dikenal ceroboh, atau sebagai seorang yang mengabaikan _hirarki_. Ia tak punya pilihan selain menelan kemarahannya.

"Bawang putih endasmu." Gerutu Naruto.

Tapi tetap saja Naruto mengeluarkan bawang putih dari kulkas dapur. Setelah mengupas bawang putih cukup lama, Naruto menyalakan ponselnya. Dan pergi masuk kedalam blog-nya. Blog hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa menenangkannya sekarang. Ada beberapa post mengenai masakan yang ia buat, dan komentar yang diberikan pada post tersebut. saat ia membacanya, itu memberinya ketenangan.

Naruto meng-klik tombol ' _tulis post_ '. Subjeknya sederhana. Memberikan sambutan malam tahun baru. Bahkan isinya juga sederhana dan membosankan.

Tak ada komentar selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Karena Naruto bukanlah blogger terkenal atau sejenisnya. Saat ia melihat blog resep masak lainnya, ia menerima notifikasi komentar. Itu adalah nickname yang akrab dipikirannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Ryōri no Sensei**_ : Selamat tahun baru Kurama-kun ^^ sambutan tahun baru-mu adalah yang pertama".

 _*Note:-_ _ **Kurama-kun**_ _\- adalah nickname Naruto*_

Meskipun itu hanyalah satu orang, kesedihannya agak menghilang. Naruto dengan cepat menjawab.

 _ **Kurama-kun**_ _:_ "selamat tahun baru untukmu juga, Ryōri-sensei. Sambutanmu juga yang pertama aku terima".

 _ **Ryōri no Sensei**_ _:_ "hehe hmm tak ada post mengenai makan malam, jangan bilang kau belum makan?"

 _ **Kurama-kun**_ _: "_ Memang hari ini seperti itu T_T"

Sementara waktu, mereka berdua bertukar percakapan pada tingkat permukaan. Baru setelah 10 kali komentar, percakapan mereka menjadi semakin dalam.

 _ **Ryōri no Sensei**_ : "kalau begitu Naruto-kun masih dalam tahap pelatihan?"

 _ **Kurama-kun**_ : "Hai', meskipun aku agak memamerkan diriku sendiri di blog-ku dengan keahlian memasakku, tapi aku hanya mengupas bawang putih di suatu restoran".

 _ **Ryōri no Sensei**_ : "Ah… sayang sekali. Kalau kau mengganti jalanmu agak sedikit lebih mudah, aku yakin kau akan memiliki situasi yang lebih baik"

 _ **Kurama-kun**_ : "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Itu adalah kesalahanku. Aku tak memiliki keberanian dulu. aku terlambat menyadarinya, kalau semua orang memiliki jalannya sendiri-sendiri"

 **Ryōri no Sensei** : "Kalau kau bisa kembali ke saat dimana kau masih muda, apa kau akan terjun langsung ke dunia memasak?"

 **Kurama-kun** : "Hai', pasti aku akan melakukannya. Aku sekarang yakin yang mana jalanku. Tentu saja sekarang cukup sulit, tapi tetap saja…."

Setelah komentar itu, tak ada lagi komentar untuk beberapa waktu. Mungkin ia bosan dengan percakapan dalam seperti ini. ini adalah topik suram untuk dibicarakan pada malam tahun baru. Naruto mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja luar, dan menutup matanya. Ia benar-benar ngantuk. Lelah. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun.

Baru sekitar 10 menit setelah Naruto tertidur. Layar ponsel gelapnya menyala terang dengan notifikasi komentar.

 _*NEW Notification*_

 **Ryōri no Sensei** : "Tentu. Kembalilah ke saat kau masih muda. Aku ingin melihat ketika kau yang muda saat masih mengejar jalanmu yang ingin menjadi **Chef** itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Prolog end ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Shefu no Ō**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Comedy, Slice of Life, Drama, Romance(maybe)

Rated :

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

"Narutoo.. cepat bangun-tebane!" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah

Naruto membuka matanya dengan kerutan di dahi karena suara nyaring itu. ia yakin ia tertidur di restoran, jadi kenapa ia ada dirumah? Saat ia sedang linglung dan bingung dengan kondisinya, Ibunya Uzumaki Kushina membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Cepat bangun. Ini sudah pukul 10." Seru kushina

"….. 10? Sekarang sudah jam 10? Oh tuhan. Kenapa Kaa-san tak membangunkanku lebih pagi?" jawab bingung Naruto

"Apa yang kau ocehkan, kau sedang mengambil libur sekolah bukan?." Ujar kushina bertanya. Ia menatap bingung kepada putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Apa? Tak ada libur di restoran! Aku harus pergi bekerja!"

"Restoran? Bekerja? Hahaha Kau lucu sekali-tebane, apa kau bermimpi menjadi seorang chef atau sejenisnya? Sadarkan dirimu Namikaze Naruto! Kau adalah seorang mahasiswa!" Kushina kembali berujar kepada Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bingung kepada Ibunya itu "…. Apa?"

Sebuah mimpi menjadi seorang chef? Ibunya mungkin mengatakan itu karena dia bekerja di restoran. Tapi seorang mahasiswa? Naruto tiba-tiba merasa aneh.

Naruto melihat sekitar rumahnya karena refleks. Kursi yang sudah patah tiga tahun lalu masih berdiri di meja, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. TV yang sudah mereka buang karena kualitasnya yang buruk masih duduk di ruang keluarga, seperti memang itu tempatnya. Naruto bertanya dengan suara linglung.

"Kaa-san, tahun…. Berapa ini?"

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Cepat bangun."

Sedangkan naruto keukeuh dengan pendiriannya itu, kemudian dia kembali bertanya lagi kepada ibunya "Tahun berapa ini?"

"Ini tahun 2017! Cepat cuci muka dan makan. Makanannya akan segera dingin." Jawab tegas Kushina. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang termenung.

Tahun 2017 Itu adalah saat dimana ia dibebas tugaskan dari tentara. Naruto mencuci muka dengan seenaknya, masih bingung dan keheranan. Karena desakan Ibunya Uzumaki Kushina, ia duduk di meja. Saat itu, sesuatu seperti layar komputer muncul dihadapan Naruto.

.

.

 _ **[Nasi Putih]**_

 _Kesegaran:_ _ **73%**_

 _Asal:_ _ **Kyoto, Jepang**_

 _Kualitas:_ _ **Tinggi**_

 _Skor Memasak :_ _ **5/10**_

.

.

"…. Hah?"

Naruto menggosok matanya, dan menatap kosong nasi yang ada. Apa yang aku lihat? Apa aku jadi gila? Atau aku masih berada di dalam mimpi? Ia hanya bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Tapi layar itu tak menghilang meskipun ia menutup matanya. Karena kebingungan, Naruto menengok dan menatap _Sukiyaki_. Kali ini juga, sebuah layar muncul.

.

.

 _ **[Sukiyaki]**_

 _Kesegaran:_ _ **90%**_

 _Asal: (tersembunyi)_

 _Kualitas:_ _ **Medium**_ _(bahan yang digunakan menengah)_

 _Skor Memasak:_ _ **4/10**_

.

.

"Apa aku terlalu banyak membaca novel fantasi akhir-akhir ini…?" gumam Naruto, namun masih tetap bisa didengar oleh ibunya Kushina.

"APA! Kau membaca hal seperti itu dibanding belajar akhir akhir ini?" tanya garang Kushina sambil melotot ke arah Naruto dan jangan lupakan rambut merahnya yang melambai-lambai ke atas.

"A-ah, b-bukan. Kaa-san. Bukan itu yang maksudku….." jawab Naruto gelagapan, jujur saja dirinya sungguh takut ketika ibunya sudah masuk dalam mode Habaneronya. Jangan kan dirinya bahkan Ayahnya pun Namikaze Minato di buat ciut oleh sang Istri.

"Apa kau tak tahu seberapa kerasnya ayahmu bekerja? Gunakan waktumu dengan bijaksana untuk ayah dan ibumu!" tegur Kushina.

Begitu banyak omelan hanya karena membaca novel. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tak ia alami setelah lulus kuliah. Tapi ia kadang merindukan omelannya itu.

' _Apa aku… kembali ke 7 tahun yang lalu?'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati

Ia mengingat percakapan dengan _**Ryōri no Sensei**_. Ia tak ingin mempercayainya tapi karena situasi konyol ini, ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal.

' _Jadi ia mengirimku ke masa lalu.'_

Saat ia memikirkan kesimpulan ini, ada alasan dibelakangnya. _**Ryōri no Sensei**_ bertanya kepadanya kalau ia kembali ke masa mudanya, apa ia akan langsung terjun ke dunia memasak tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Dan untuk pertanyaan itu Naruto menjawab ya. Kalau memasak adalah jalan untuknya.

Jujur saja, dibanding merasa senang, ia lebih kusut dan bingung. Tapi meskipun ia terus memikirkannya, tak ada apapun yang logis yang bisa ia temukan.

"Kenapa kau tak makan? Apa kau sudah mulai mengeluh dengan makanannya? Dan aku pikir kau akan menjadi lebih baik setelah melayani sebagai tentara…" Omel Kushina lagi.

Saat ibunya mengatakannya, sebuah pikiran mengerikan muncul. Kalau ia kembali lebih awal. Saat ia masih berumur 21 atau 22, saat itu adalah saat dimana ia masih menjadi tentara…..

' _Terima kasih banyak,_ _ **Ryōri no Sensei**_ _'. Apa yang aku katakan tentang memasak, aku akan menjadikannya kenyataan_ '. Gumam Naruto kembali dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **~ SnŌ ~**

.

.

.

Waktu makan siang sudah selesai. Mungkin karena ia makan pukul 10 ia tak terlalu lapar. Jadi, ia bisa masuk lebih dalam ke dalam benaknya. Ia berumur 30 tahun. Ia adalah seorang guru bahasa inggris SMA, dan ingin menjadi seorang Chef. Dan sekarang ia berumur 23 tahun. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa, dan bersiap kembali ke universitasnya.

"Hahh…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas

Di saat ia kembali ke masa lalu, pikirannya sudah tetap. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia tak ingin ragu kali ini dan terlambat terjun kedalam dunia memasak . tapi orang tuanya tak akan memperbolehkannya keluar dari universitas dan mengejar kehidupan Chef begitu saja. Pertama ia harus menunjukkan pada orang tuanya apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Naruto pergi ke ruang keluarga. Ibunya Uzumaki Kushina masih melempit pakaian sembari menonton TV. Naruto kemudian mulai bicara.

"Kaa-san, apa kau ingin aku membuatkanmu camilan sederhana?" tanya Naruto kepada ibu tersayangnya

"Kau akan memasak?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali berbicara "Ummh, Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku coba buat."

"Baiklah, coba lihat seberapa baiknya kemampuan memasak anakku." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Setelah ia mengatakannya, Naruto langsung pergi ke Dapur dan menuju kulkas. Meskipun Kushina tak begitu menikmati memasak. Ia masih memiliki 3 kulkas, satu adalah kulkas khusus untuk _Kimchi_. Karena itu, ada banyak bahan yang terdampar di kulkas dalam waktu yang lama. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, selalu mengeluh karena istrinya Uzumaki Kushina membuat semua makanan itu sia-sia.

"Coba lihat…." Naruto bergumam sambil melihat-lihat di dalam kulkas.

 _._

 _._

 _ **[Telur besar]**_

 _Kesegaran:_ _ **85%**_

 _Asal:_ _ **Kyoto, Jepang**_

 _Kualitas:_ _ **Medium**_

.

.

Layar yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa pemberitahuan ini kadang-kadang membingungkannya. Pertama, Naruto menaruh telur ke dalam mangkuk. Dan ia mengambil lemon, gula, dan kanji. Ada masakan yang muncul dalam benaknya saat ia melihat telur itu. sebuah masakan yang cukup sederhana, tapi masih memerlukan sedikit kerja untuk mengolah. _**Souffle**_. Sebuah roti yang seperti _**Muffin**_ , tapi lebih lembut dari _**Custard**_ _(puding susu manis)_.

Kualitas soufflé benar-benar bergantung pada kemampuan dari chef. Begitu banyak hingga ada yang menyebut kalau semua makanan lain di restoran yang bisa membuat soufflé enak juga pasti enak.

Ada masa dimana ia benar-benar sangat menyukai soufflé. Kalau ia tak memakan soufflé sebagai makanan penutup dalam tiga kali makan sehari, ia akan berpikir ia akan mati. Tentu saja, setelah membuat soufflé seperti tak ada hari esok. Ia sudah bosan. Tapi tetap saja, itu adalah resep yang setidaknya dibuat seminggu sekali.

Ia begitu percaya diri. Pertama Naruto memanaskan oven, dan kemudian memisah putih telur ke dalam mangkuk. Ia menggunakan dua telur untuk putih telurnya. Kemudian, ia menambahkan satu sendok besar gula, dan mencampurnya hingga rata. Berikutnya sederhana, ia mengaduknya seolah hidupnya bergantung pada adonan itu.

Suara yang muncul dari dapur membuat seorang Uzumaki Kushina penasaran. Ia menaikkan suaranya dan bertanya.

"Naru, apa yang kau buat hingga bersuara keras seperti itu?" tanya penasaran Kushina.

"Aku membuat roti."

"Hehh, Roti? Kau bisa membuat sesuatu seperti itu?" ucap remeh Kushina.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan remeh dari ibunya itu pun hanya mendengus kesal. "Tunggu saja Kaa-san. Rasanya pasti enak." Jawab kesal Naruto

Naruto terus memutar lengannya. Kalau kalian terus mengocok putih telur, akan terbentuk gelembung. Kalau diaduk terus gelembung tersebut akan mengeras menjadi krim sebenarnya, itu adalah **Meringue**.

 _ **Meringue**_ adalah kue kering yang manis dan ringan. Adonan dibuat dari putih telur yang dikocok hingga berbusa dengan gula halus hingga kaku. Kue di bentuk dengan bantuan kantong segitiga, dan dipanggang perlahan di oven. Kue ini sama sekali tidak memakai terigu, dan mudah larut di dalam mulut.

 _Apa yang sulit kalau hanya mengaduk telur?_ , sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit, tapi membuat meringue memberi beban yang cukup besar pada otot tangan. Itu adalah adonan yang harus diputar/diaduk menggunakan tangan kanan, kemudian menggunakan tangan kiri kalau tangan kanannya mulai lelah. Tentu saja, kalian hanya bisa mengaduk dalam satu arah. Kalau kalian mengaduk pada arah berlawanan, gelembung yang sudah dibuat susah payah akan hilang.

Butuh empat menit untuk membuat meringue. Naruto mengambil nafas dalam dan melihat meringue miliknya.

 _._

 _._

 _ **[Meringue]**_

 _Kesegaran:_ _ **85%**_

 _Asal: (Disembunyikan)_

 _Kualitas:_ _ **Medium**_ _(Bahan menengah)_

 _Skor memasak:_ _ **5/10**_

.

.

Naruto menggunakan seluruh tenaga untuk membuatnya, tapi skor memasaknya hanya 5/10. Tapi ia mengerti kenapa. Ia menambahkan gula dari awal, bukan mencampurkannya di tengah-tengah. Itu bukan cara standar untuk membuatnya.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, dan kemudian memotong lemon menjadi dua. Ia kemudian menyaring sari lemon menggunakan saringan, kemudian mencampurnya kedalam Meringue. Perlahan warna meringue-nya berubah menjadi kuning cerah, dan mulai memberikan aroma segar dan kecut. Saat ini, makanan buatannya sudah setengah selesai.

Naruto mengoleskan mentega dan gula di sebuah mug, dan dengan seksama menuangkan Meringue yang sudah siap ke dalamnya. Ia berpikir kalau dua mug sudah cukup, tapi masih ada sisa sedikit jadi ia menempatkannya di gelas kopi. Langkah selanjutnya sederhana, Naruto menaruh Mug-nya di baki, dan memasukkannya pada oven yang sudah dipanaskan sebelumnya.

Langkah selanjutnya sederhana. Menambahkan gula dan pati kedalam pengaduk, dan membuat bubuk gula. Setelah beberapa waktu, ia mendengar suara beep oven, Naruto mengambil soufflé-nya, dan menaburkan bubuk gula melalui ayakan.

Ini adalah hasil akhirnya. Sebuah soufflé berwarna lemon cerah, dengan bubuk gula diatasnya,, seperti butiran salju. Naruto melihat layar yang muncul diatas soufflé.

.

.

 **[Lemon soufflé]**

Kesegaran: **98%**

Asal: (Disembunyikan)

Kualitas: **Medium** (Bahan menengah)

Skor Memasak: **6/10**

.

.

6 poin. Naruto menyiapkan indera perasanya yang sedang menari, dan memakan sesuap soufflé di gelas terkecil. Soufflé-nya lembut seperti salju segar yang hancur saat diinjak sepatu, yang mana menambah rangsangan dalam lidahnya. Rasanya benar-benar bagian terbaik seperti biasanya. Campuran rasa asam dan manis, ini adalah salah satu rasa favoritnya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Kaa-san, sudah jadi." Ucap Naruto kepada ibunya

"Oke. Bawa kesini."

"…. Baiklah." Jawab naruto sekenannya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati ibunya sambil membawa kue hasil buatannya itu

Tak ada ketulusan meskipun ia menggunakan banyak usaha untuk membuatnya. Naruto membawa soufflé buatannya ke ibunya. Ia yakin kalau ibunya akan terkejut setelah satu gigit.

Dan harapannya tak sia-sia, mata Kushina terbuka begitu lebar, dan menatap bolak-balik antara soufflé dan Naruto.

"Kau membuat ini?" tanya kushina

"Apakah Kaa-san pikir para Maid yang membuatnya atau bagaimana?" jawab asal Naruto dengan diselingi nada bercanda

Kushina mengabaikan jawaban anak sulungnya itu, kemudian mengambil sendok selagi ia mengatakannya. Dan setelah ia menyentuh lemon soufflé-nya, ia melenguh.

"Wow…. Begitu lembut!" ucap Kushina memuji Naruto

Dan setelah satu gigitan. Itu adalah akhirnya. Kushina mengunyah soufflé-nya, dan mengambil satu gigit dengan cepat. kemudian menatap Naruto dengan kagum.

"…. Nee. Naru apa kau mengambil kelas memasak diam-diam?" tanya tegas kushina.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis tanpa mengatakan apapun ketika Ibunya Uzumaki Kushina bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

 _._

 _._

 _[Uzumaki Kushina kagum dengan 'lemon soufflé' buatanmu!]_

 _[exp naik dengan cepat karena kemampuan memasak melebihi level saat ini!]_

 _[level baking (membuat kue/membakar/memakai oven dst..dst) naik!]_

 _[level memasak naik!]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued !

A/N :

Yahhaha akhirnya beres juga chapter pertamanya :3 gimana masih mau dilanjut? Hehe okee ditunggu reviewnya :D

.

..

...

..

.

Balasan Review :

 **Azkya Saluja :** hehe iya ini cerita baru :D etto... karena saya suka memasak mungkiin :p haha okee Arigatou :D

 **Evanescent173 :** hehe Arigatou

 **Sai Akuto :** okkkee..

 **Lin Xiao Li :** pastinya sudah terjawab di chapter ini :p okee terimakasih reviewnya :D

 **Pratamamirai7 :** hehe arigatouu.. siippp

 **Akairou Hoshi :** ini udah lanjutt :D

 **Chika kyuchan :** hehe arigatou. Terimakasih reviewnya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Shefu no Ō**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Comedy, Slice of Life, Drama, Romance(maybe)

Rated :

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

"Status"

 **[ Namikaze Naruto ]**

 _Level Memasak_ : **5**

 _Level Baking_ : **6**

 _Level kelezatan_ : **6**

 _Level Hiasan/Dekorasi_ : **4**

Naruto memikirkan kondisinya, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka ia akan melihat sesuatu seperti ini. Seolah hidupnya berubah menjadi game memasak. Ia memandangi layar ini dengan perasaan tak terungapkan dan bingung sementara waktu. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ibunya

.

.

.

'Jendela status'

 _ **[ Namikaze Kushina ]**_

 _Level memasak_ : **3**

 _Level baking_ : **0**

 _Level kelezatan_ : **4**

 _Level dekorasi_ : **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu adalah stats yang cukup buruk. Tapi, Naruto mengingat hampir setiap masakan Ibunya itu tak terasa begitu enak. Kalau kemampuannya serendah itu, ini bisa menjelaskannya.

"….. Jendela skill" Naruto bergumam untuk melihat apa yang akan muncul, dan layar yang semakin detil terbuka.

 _Skill menggunakan pisau, skill mengontrol panas, pemahaman dari masakan tradisional Jepang, dst_. Tapi dari begitu banyak skill, dua hal yang menarik perhatian Naruto.

.

.

 _ **[Pemahaman dari masakan Italia]**_ – _penguasaan 23%_

 _Saat menyiapkan Pasta, Pizza, Sup Dolce, dan masakan Italia lainnya pemahaman dalam memasak akan naik._

 _Saat menyiapkan masakan Italia, kemungkinan gagal akan berkurang._

 _Meskipun kemungkinannya rendah, dimungkinkan untuk membuat masakan diatas level memasak saat ini._

.

.

.

 _ **[ Sikap eksperimental chef ]**_

 _Sikap eksperimental chef akan menambahkan resep saat mencoba masakan baru._

 _Saat mencoba masakan baru, ada kemungkinan kecil menemukan resep baru._

.

.

.

Naruto tak mengeluh soal penguasaannya pada masakan Italia. Tampaknya kapanpun ia belajar atau membuat masakan italia, keahliannya akan meningkat, dan ia tak yakin tapi tampaknya ada sistem yang akan memberi imbalan untuk tiap masakannya.

Ia juga mengerti kenapa ia tak memiliki penguasaan dalam sikap eksperimental Chef. Itu adalah sikap seseorang, dan akan sangat aneh kalau seseorang menguasai sikap iut. Tapi deskripsinya agak samar. Kemungkinan kecil menemukan resep baru. Apa itu berarti akan membuuka hal seperti jendela status dan skill (ketrampilan)? Atau apakah itu berarti sesuatu akan muncul dikepalanya? Dan kata-kata masakan baru juga cukup samar. Apa itu berarti masakan yang benar-benar baru yang belum pernah dipikirkan seseorang sebelumnya, atau masakan yang Naruto belum pernah buat sebelumnya.

' _Aku akan mengetahuinya saat aku mencoba'_ gumam Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Naruto hanyalah seorang chef pemula diumur 30 tahun dengan hampir tanpa pengalaman. 23 tahun. Itu bukanlah umur yang terlalu muda, tapi ia masih belum terlambat untuk menantang jalan untuk memasak. Bahkan umur tiga puluh juga masih belum terlambat. Dirinya hanya ingin bergegas

Tapi halangan pertama yang Naruto hadapi adalah orang tuanya. Karirnya sebagai guru sudah pasti saat ia lulus, jadi akan sangat sulit mendapatkan izin mereka. Naruto berpikir hati-hati dan menemukan sebuah rencana. Langkah pertama adalah menunjukkan kedua orang tuanya kemampuan memasaknya yang cukup bagus.

Saat ikut ia memikirkan sebuah nama program TV. _**Grand Chef Japan**_. (…) ia begitu menyukainya hingga ia sama sekali tak melewatkan satu musim. Kalau ia bisa ikut serta dalam program itu, meskipun ia tak bisa menang, kalau setidaknya ia bisa menjaga nilai baik orang tuanya masih akan mengakuinya. Akan tetapi…..

' _Apa program itu masih berjalan?'_ gumam kembali naruto dalam hati

Program itu mulai tayang di Inggris dan Amerika Serikat baru kemudian datang ke Jepang. Naruto membuka ponselnya dan mencari _Grand Chef_. Tentu saja, tak ada berita di Jepang. Mungkin mereka akan membuat kontrak di akhir tahun ini dan akan menyiarkannya tahun depan.

"Hahhhh.. Sudut memasak itu tak akan bisa."

Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali mencari. Ia mencari kompetisi memasak di Korea tapi tak ada yang diadakan dengan baik.

Bahkan kalau ia ikut serta dalam kompetisi ia tak yakin bisa menang. Kekuatan yang ia miliki saat ini, bukanlah kekuatan absolut. Pada akhirnya ia harus memoles ketrampilan memasaknya.

Hasil dari mencari berjam-jam di internet, kesimpulannya Naruto akan mengikuti sebuah turnamen internasional.

Ia tak yakin akan menang, tapi ia memiliki keyakinan akan masuk final. Karena bukannya ia tak memiliki kemampuan untuk berjalan di jalan chef.

Mungkin kalau orang tuanya memiliki pandangan positif dalam memasak, tapi mereka hanya memandangnya sebagai pekerjaan 3D. ini bukanlha saat dimana penggemar masakan ada dimana-mana, jadi untuk mengganti itu Naruto harus menunjukkan kepada mereka kalau ia memiliki kemampuan memasak. Dan Naruto percaya untuk melakukannya ia harus mendapat nilai/hasil baik dalam kompetisi.

Akan tetapi tak ada kompetisi yang cocok di Jepang yang bisa ia ikuti. Satu-satunya yang memiliki pengakuan adalah kompetisi dengan tema masakan Jepang, dan juga ada kompetisi berdasarkan tim. Jadi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mencari kompetisi internasional.

Jadi pilihannya hanya satu.

"…Grand Chef."

Bukan Grand Chef Jepang, tapi hanya _Grand Chef_. Grand Chef yang dibuka di Amerika Serikat. Mungkin lebih baik menyebutnya suatu program dibanding ke sebuah kompetisi. Hal yang terpenting adalah Grand Chef merupakan kompetisi untuk pemula. Dan tak ada kompetisi lain untuk pemula yang menarik minat sebanyak Grand Chef.

Bukan hanya di Amerika, Australia juga mendapatkan formulir pendaftaran, tapi untuk Naruto, Amerika Serikat lebih menarik perhatiannya. Kalau ia memiliki kondisi yang sama ia berpikir daripada pergi ke Australia lebih baik pergi ke Amerika Serikat. Ia tak memiliki masalah berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. Dalam satu titik ia juga seorang guru bahasa inggris, kalau ia tak bisa melakukan percakapan apa itu tidak memalukan?

"Hanya ada satu masalah."

Orang tua. Kalau soal biaya bepergian ia memiliki tabungan sebelum ia melayani tentara. Akan tetapi kalau ia memberitahu orang tuanya ia akan pergi ke Amerika Serikat untuk mengikuti kompetisi memasak jelas mereka akan menolaknya. Apa ia harus memberitahu mereka kalau ia hanya akan jalan-jalan? Ia mulai merasa kesal.

Sebelum reinkarnasi, saat ia mengundurkan diri sebagai guru SMA, orangtua-nya begitu marah mereka ingin menghentikannya melakukan hal itu. akan tetapi mereka tak bisa menghentikan sikap keras kepalanya. Itu hanya memberikan mereka bekas luka, jadi ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi di kehidupan ini.

"Ha… aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Aku harus menyembunyikannya. Itu adalah jalan paling damai. Sembari memikirkan hal itu ia mencari tiket pesawat di internet untuk pergi ke Amerika Serikat. Ia mendengar seseorang menekan password di pintu masuk rumahnya. Naruto mematikan layarnya dan pergi ke ruang keluarga. Ia berpikir itu adalah ayahnya, tapi yang datang adalah adik kecilnya Naruko. Seragam sekolahnya melekat di kulit kurusnya yang berwarna coklat gelap.

"Tadaimaaa Okaa-chann~. Oh Naruto kau juga ada dirumah."

Ia merasakan perasaan campur aduk saat melihat adiknya mengenakan seragam. Itu adalah tanda kalau ia pergi ke masa lalu. Kushina berjalan mendekati Naruko dan berkata.

"Nee~ Naruko-chan, kesini dan coba ini. Nii-chanmu Naruto membuat ini."

"Huh? Ini?"

Kushina memberikan Naruko soufflé-nya, ia memohon anaknya untuk membuatkan lebih banyak. Naruko agak enggan memegang sendoknya dan mencoba segigit. Ia berteriak saat matanya berputar.

"Lezat! Tak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin Onii-chan bisa membuat sesuatu seperti ini?"

"Benar bukan? Aku juga terkejut saat mencobanya."

"Onii-chan, jujur saja. Ini pasti semacam makanan instan bukan?"

Naruto menjawab dengan menjelerkan lidahnya dan bicara pada ibunya. "Ibu. Kalau kau lelah mungkin aku bisa menyiapkan makan malam."

"Kau? Kau akan membuatkan makan malam?" jawab Kushina sambil menatap Naruto seolah hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi.

saat ini tampaknya Naruto sedang bersenang-senang dengan masakannya dan mencoba ini dan itu, tapi ia tak tampak siap untuk membuat makan malam, tapi bukan hanya memasak, rasanya juga enak jadi ia tak bisa menahan untuk menganggap itu hal tak terduga. Pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menolak kalau ia sukarela menyiapkan makan malam merepotkan jadi ia mengangguk dan menjawab.

"Baiklah. Coba siapkan makan malam. Aku akan mencoba beberapa masakan anakku."

"…. Apa itu tak apa, bu? Apa kau bisa mempercayai ketrampilan memasak Onii-chan?"

"Gadis ini… lihat roti yang kau makan. Itu menunjukkan kemampuan Nii-chanmu dalam memasak."

"Memang sih, tapi…." Naruko melihat dengan ragu pada Naruto.

"Onii-chan apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan masakanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum Menyeringai dan berbisik ke Naruko. 'Bukankah rasanya akan lebih lezat dibanding masakan Ibu?'

Naruko mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Naruto tak bisa menyangkal kalau itu menarik. Ternyata masakan ibunya dinilai begitu rendah oleh anaknya sendiri.

Akan tetapi meskipun ia tahu kalau Kushina memasak dengan baik, Naruto masih yakin kalau ia bisa melampauinya. Naruto hampir berada ditingkat atas para amatir. Kemampuan memasaknya tak kalah dengan ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Nee, Ruko-chan. Apa yang ingin kau makan? Pilih sesuatu."

"heee.. kenapa harus aku yang memilih masakannya... memiliki pilihan untuk memilih."

"Kenapa, pilih saja. Kau bisa memilih dari masakan barat, atau jenis sup apapun, kalau tidak kau juga bisa memilih mie."

"Hmm.." Naruko memutar kepalanya. Dari biasanya ia melihat Onii-channya yang hanya menatap langit-langit

tiba-tiba berlagak seperti seorang chef. Ini benar-benar menarik. Jadi ia memikirkan sesuatu yang paling sulit untuk disiapkan. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dalam benaknya. Makanan china yang sangat sulit dibuat. Naruko memberi seringai jahat dan berkata:

" _ **Champong**_!" (sup seafood pedas dengan mie dari Korea)

"…. Apa?"

"Buatkan aku Champong.. Kenapa? Kau tak bisa membuatnya? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk memilih tema masakannya"

Naruto menganggap ini keterlaluan. Ia bisa melihat jelas tujuan Naruko jadi ia tak bisa marah. Naruto berkata. "Yossh baiklah.. Aku akan membuatnya."

"….. haah?"

"Aku akan membuatnya."

Naruto langsung pergi kembali mengambil talenan. Ia tak memiliki mie china secara terpisah, tapi ia berpikir daripada menggunakan itu ia akan membuat _M_ _ie_ _B_ _eras_ _Pipih_. Untuk seafood-nya ia memiliki _R_ _emis_ , tapi ia tak mempunyai waktu untuk membersihkannya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul enam. Dan untuk membersihkan remis setidaknya butuh waktu tiga jam.

"Ruko-chan. Pergi ke kulkas disana dan lihat apa ada beberapa daging Sapi."

"Oke."

Mungkin ia menyesal karena memintanya membuatkan makan malam, tapi Naruko bergerak seperti yang diminta oleh Naruto. Setelah mencari beberapa waktu di kulkas ia datang dengan sebongkah daging Sapi.

"Ini."

.

.

.

 _ **[Daging Chuch]**_

 _ **Kesegaran: 87%**_

 _ **Asal:**_ _ **Tokyo**_ _ **,**_ _ **Jepang**_

 _ **Kualitas: Tinggi**_

.

.

.

"Ini adalah daging chuch."

Secara pribadi ini adalah bagian sapi yang paling ia sukai. Rasa lemak sapinya jika dibandingkan dengan _Brisket_ atau _Sirloin_ benar-benar dalam. rasanya saat mengunyah juga benar-benar berbeda. Naruto berpikir beberapa saat.

"Bisakah aku memakainya untuk menyesuaikan dengan sup Champong?" Naruto berujar sembari berpikir kalau itu akan baik-baik saja. "Tapi, dagingnya harus ditumbuk. Kalau dagingnya tidak ditumbuh, rasa dari daging chuch akan bermain berbeda dengan mie-nya." Lanjutnya kembali

Naruto mengambil pisau yang dipoles dan tajam dari tatakan pisau. Dan dengan cepat ia mulai memotong dagingnya untuk ditumbuk nanti. Bagian yang lebih diperhatikan pada saat memasak oleh Naruto adalah cara menggunakan pisau. Orang biasa mungkin berpikir kalau bentuk mereka memegang pisau sudah cukup, tapi tergantung pada bagaimana pisau itu digunakan hasil akhir dari masakannya akan sangat beragam.

Bahkan jika ujung pisaunya kurang tajam atau kalau kalian gagal mengontrol kekuatan selama memotong, daging itu bisa menjadi seperti kain yang terkoyak. Tapi tentu saja kalau kalian mendedikasikan dan memberikan semua usaha bahkan anak kecil bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Tentu saja mereka tak akan secepat Naruto. Naruko melihat dengan mata penuh kekaguman berkata.

"Onii-chan.. Kapan kau meningkatkan keterampilan pisaumu?"

"Kenapa kau mempertanyakan hal seperti ini?" Naruto menyeringai. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruko ia malah kembali bertanya

Setelah memotong dagingnya, ia juga memotong daun bawang dan bawang putih yang ia taruh disamping. Setelah menghancurkan bawang hijau menggunakan sisi pisaunya ia memotongnya. Sementara daun bawangnya ia potong panjang. Naruko melihat kejadian ini dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ia sudah cukup cepat saat memotong daging, tapi sekarang ia melampauinya. Keterampilan yang ia tunjukkan sembari mengurus daun bawang dan bawang putih tidak normal. bisa dibilang ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa kalian lihat di TV.

"Okaa-chaann! Onii-chan menggunakan pisau dengan sangat baik!" Naruko membesarkan volume suaranya dan berteriak,

"Okeee~"

tapi Kushina menjawab seolah itu merepotkan. Bahkan kalau ia mahir menggunakannya memang seberapa mahir ia? Oa frustasi, tapi ia tak menganggu Kushina. Lagipula proses memotongnya hampir berakhir.

Naruto menuangkan minyak goreng ke dalam wajan. Dan saat sudah cukup panas ia mulai memasukkan bawan putih dan daun bawang. Kemudian sayuran basah itu menemui api dan membuat suara menggoreng. Suara ini membuatnya menjadi lebih bahagia. Terkadang beberapa minyak mengenainya, tapi itu tak bisa dihindari.

Selain bajan ia mulai merebus air. Daripada menuangkan air dingin ke bahan masakan yang sudah ditumis lebih baik menuangkan air yang sudah panas.

Aroma masakan yang diberikan oleh daun bawang dan bawang putih, menggelitik hidungnya. Saat bawang putihnya mulai berubah menjadi kecoklatan, Naruto memasukkan daging chuch kedalamnya. Lemak Sapi dan minyak goreng bercampur dan diserap oleh ventilator. Daging chuch-nya mulai terpanggan dan berubah kekuningna.

Dan saat itu ia memasukkan beberapa bubuk merica. Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan semenitpun dan memasukkan bubuk merica serta saus tiram. Selanjutnya setelah itu. Naruto mengambil beberapa daun kubis yang mengering, Naruko yang mengamatinya tampak panik dari ekspresinya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi apa tak masalah memasukkan daun kubis kering itu? ini bahkan bukan sup kentang."

"Aku rasa seharusnya tak masalah."

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu."

Ia tak bisa menjawab semua akan baik-baik saja. Itu adalah sesuatu yang belum ia coba. Tapi ia berpikir aroma dari daun kering kubis akan bercampur dengan baik pada Champong. Itu akan memberi perasaan yang ingin ia tunjukkan, sejenis Champong korea. Ia berpikir untuk memasukkan beberapa ketumbar, tapi Naruko tak begitu menyukai ketumbar. Dan kalau ia memasukkan beberapa ketumbar rasanya akan lebih dekat pada masakan Thailand.

"Onii-chan, berikan aku sedikit daging itu.. Onegaii."

"…. Silahkan." Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan Naruko sesendok daging chuch. Setelah merasakannya Naruko tertawa ringan.

"Aku suka daging."

"Aku juga suka."

"Daripada membuat Champong aku pikir lebih baik kita memakannya garing?"

"Itu karena kau hanya makan satu gigit. Kalau kau makan lebih banyak rasanya akan asin."

"Heeee, kalau Onii-chan berkata seperti itu. mungkin onii-chan benar." Jawab lesu Naruko

Meskipun kalian memasukkannya ke dalam sup rasanya masih asin, seberapa asinnya kalau dimakan tanpa sup. Naruto memeriksa panci yang digunakan untuk merebus air. Airnya sudah mendidih. Naruto mengangkat pancinya dan perlahan menuangkan sup-nya ke bajan. Itu membuat suara _**'chaa'**_ yang sama seperti saat kalian mematikan api. Dengan cepat aroma dari daun bawang dan bubuk merica menyebar.

"… Mendadak aku merasa kalau ini akan menjadi lezat."

"Nanti jangan memintaku membuatkannya lagi untukmu."

Naruto meninggalkan bajan yang masih keadaan memasak itu, kemudian dia mengambil bawang dan berjalan ke tempat talenan. Ia memotong pucuknya, dan memotong secara horizontal mengikuti teksturnya. Memotong satu bawang tampaknya memakan waktu sekitar 10 detik. Naruko tak bisa menahan untuk merasa bingung serta kagum.

"Onii-chan apa kau tak belajar bahasa inggris di universitas tapi pergi ke sekolah memasak?"

"Itu pujian bukan?"

"Tidak…. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Kau bisa memasak dengan baik? Onii-chanku? Seperti ini?"

Perasaan bingung terpancar dari suaranya. Naruto tak menjawab dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia merasa tak ada gunanya untuk menjawab itu. apa ia berlatih sendiri? Kapan ia bisa berlatih di rumah saat ia tinggal bersama yang lainnya. Ia hanya bisa mengganti subjek pembicaraan.

"baiklah cukup dengan acara ngobrolnya. Dan tolong bawakan aku kubis."

Naruko masih bingung karena tak mendapatkan jawaban tapi masih menurutinya. Naruto mengikuti teksturnya dan memotong dengan tegak lurus. Kalau kubisnya terlalu besar bukanhanya itu tak bisa masuk kedalam mulut tapi akan butuh waktu lama untuk mengunyah semua makanan. Pertama ia memasukkan kubis selama satu atau dua menit. Setelah itu ia juga memasukkan Mie Beras Pipih.

Kalau kalian merebus mie dengan sup, mie-nya akan kehilangan oksigen dan menjadi keras tapi juga bisa membantu penguatan rasanya. Secara pribadi Naruto lebih suka menuangkan sup pada mie yang sudah masak. Karena ia menyukai rasa yang sederhana. Tapi ada alasan kenapa ia tak melakukannya saat ini.

' _Merepotkan.'_

Untuk membuat sup dan mie secara terpisah butuh usaha dua hingga tiga kali lipat. Dan rasanya tak begitu berbeda. Hanya masalah kesukaan. Kalau sperti itu ia tak memiliki alasan membuat masalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Juga, selain terlalu merepotkan, mie beras tak bercampur dengan baik dengan sup. Jadi ia berharap kalau merebus di saat yang bersamaan akan memberi sedikit lebih pada rasa.

Naruto dengan tenang mencegah mienya menjadi lengket dan terus merebus. Sementara ia melakukan itu, dihadapan Naruto muncul suatu alarm yang sudah tak begitu mengejutkan seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 _ **[Champong**_ _ **D**_ _ **aging Chuch]**_

 _Kesegaran_ _ **: 94%**_

 _Asal_ _ **: Terlalu banyak bahan untuk dicari tahu**_

 _Kualitas_ _ **: Tinggi**_

 _Skor Memasak_ _ **: 5/10**_

.

.

.

Skor memasaknya hanya 5. Tapi nilai 6 pada lemon soufflé miliknya sudah cukup enak untuk dijual. Ia berpikir kalau nilai 5 yang didapatkannya akan enak dimakan. Ia menyajikan Champong miliknya dengan harapan sekaligus kekecewaan karena nilai 5 pada masakannya.

"Ah, ayah juga harus ada disini." Kali ini Naruko yang bergumam menyampaikan ketidak puasannya.

Suara dari pintu terbuka bisa didengar saat Namikaze Minato masuk. Saat orang itu datang dan mencium sesuatu ia berkata.

"Bau apa ini? apa kalian memesan Champong?"

"Ahh Touc-channn, kebetulan sekali.. Onii-chan membuatnya. Tou-chan, cepat kesini." Naruko membawa Minato dengan menggandeng tangannya seolah ia bangga kalau kakaknya membuat makanan. Minato tertawa melihat Champong yang sudah siap.

"Naruto membuat ini?"

"Aku hanya membuatnya karena sedang bosan." Naruto bicara seperti itu dan menata sumpitnya. Minato duduk di meja dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia tak menyangka kalau masakan dihadapannya dibuat oleh Naruto.

Kushina berbicara sembari berjalan ke meja. "Sebelumnya ia juga membuat semacam kue. Apa namanya? Suo…. Souleff.. atau apalah namanya itu"

"soufflé, lemon soufflé." Naruto menjawab Ibunya dengan jengkel

"ahh Iya itu. aku sudah menyisakan beberapa untukmu. Tapi hanya ada sedikit. Nanti minta Naruto membuatkannya lagi.

"Kalau kau bicara seperti ini aku jadi sedikit tertarik."

Naruto menepuk tangannya. "Oke sekarang silahkan makan. Mie-nya akan segera lengket."

"Baiklah, Itadakimasu." Minato menutup matanya dan memegang tangannya bersama-sama. Ini adalah tradisi orang jepang, jadi normal saja kalau mereka berdoa sebelum makan.

Naruto juga memegang kedua tangannya dan berdoa _'Buat rasanya benar-benar lezat.'_

Tentu saja meskipun ia mencoba sebaik mungkin ini tetaplah hanya masakan bernilai 5. Akan tetapi kebahagiaan chef adalah mendengarkan pujian kalau masakannya lezat.

Seolah semuanya sudah berencana, mereka mengangkat sumpit diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan dan mengambil mie-nya. Mie beras pipih yang hampir transparan. Kalau dilihat sekilas itu tampak seperti mie linguine. Pasta untuk Champong. Saat memikirkannya Naruto tertawa. Ada saat dimana kombinasi tak terbayangkan seperti ini benar-benar populer.

Saat dimasukkan ke mulut yang pertama terasa adalah rasa minyak dan merica yang pedas. Dan diatas itu rasa manis dan asin, kemudian ada aroma spesial yang ditinggalkan daging Sapi. Rasanya lezat. Ini benar-benar enak hingga bisa dibandingkan dengan toko Chinese Food yang menjual Champong di kota.

Saat Naruto melihat ekspresi keluarganya ia berpikir semua akan merasa demikian. Sumpit yang mengapit mie tampaknya tak akan berhenti. Minato bahkan meminum seluruh kuah sup-nya. Dari awal memang ia tak perlu melihat keluarganya. Dihadapan Naruto muncul sebuah pemberitahuan

.

.

.

 _[Klien yang memakan Champong_ _D_ _aging_ _C_ _huch merasa puas!]_

.

.

.

Memanggil mereka klien. Itu muncul entah darimana tapi rasanya senang mendengar hal ini. Naruto tertawa dan berkata. "Hahaha. Bagaimana, Lezat bukan?"

"….. bukan main. Aku rasa tak perlu lagi menelpon toko masakan china." Minato berujar menjawab perkataan Naruto

"meski begitu, aku merasa rasanya agak sedikit berbeda? Tak ada seafood, dan juga pedasnya kurang nendang."

Sebenarnya untuk membuat masakannya lebih pedas bukanlah masalah besar. ini adalah saat dimana ada saus untuk menambah rasa pedas. Tak perlu dengan gegabah memberikan rasa pedas dengan cara seperti itu. kalau kalian memanaskan gula dengan minyak goreng itu sudah cukup untuk memberi rasa pedas. Tampak seperti penipuan, tapi itu adalah solusi tanpa ujung.

Akan tetapi untuk membuat Champong memerlukan waktu yang banyak. Dibandingkan dengan seberapa sulit membuatnya, daripada kesusahan di rumah lebih baik memesannya entah dimana. Dengan pikiran seperti itu Naruto menunjukkan kalau ia tidak yakin dengan sengaja. Naruto mengatakan.

"Apa ada lagi? Ayah sudah memakan semuanya."

"Masih ada. Tunggu sebentar."

Naruto membawa wajan-nya dan menyajikan Champong.

Minato dengan tertawa menyebutkan. "Apa mungkin ia memasak lebih baik dibanding dirimu? Naruto kita." Minato berujar kepada Kushina

"….. lagipula. Bukankah terakhir kali kau menyebutkan kalau masakanku adalah yang terbaik?"

"Tidak…. Jelas tidak. Masakanmu asin atau hambar. Selalu bergantian dari salah satu itu. tak ada jalan tengah. Tengah. Hahahah" Minato tertawa seolah sedang menggodanya.

Marah? Tentu saja.. tapi ia tak bisa menjawab kembali fakta itu. Ia tak memiliki hobi memasak, ia juga tak memiliki bakat dalam hal itu. bisa dibilang ia adalah pemasak buruk dan ia tak memiliki apapun untuk melawan hal itu. Kushina malah menyerang Naruko.

"Naruko. Berhenti makan. Kau akan menjadi gendut."

"Nani? Gak mau. Sebentar lagi aku sudah akan menjadi Senpai _(_ _Kakak Kelas_ _)_. Secara hukum itu adalah waktu dimana gadis boleh menjadi gendut!"

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak belajar. Berhenti makan. Apa kau tahu seberapa banyak Champong bisa membuatmu gendut?"

"Cukup. Aku bahkan bukan tipe yang bisa dengan mudah gendut. Urus dirimu sendiri bu. Apa kau tak tahu kalau kau sudah mulai gendut?"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued !

A/N :

 _ **Champong :**_ _Mie Kuah Seafood khas Korea_

 _ **Mie Beras Pipih**_ _: Mie Kwetiau_

 _ **Remis**_ _: Sejenis kerang-kerangan kecil yang hidup di dasar perairan_

 _ **Daging Chuch**_ _: daging sapi bagian paha depan_

 _ **Daging Brisket**_ _: daging sapi bagian dada bawah_

 _ **Daging Sirloin**_ _: daging sapi bagian bawah daging iga/rusuk_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shefu no Ō**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Comedy, Slice of Life, Drama, Romance(maybe)

Rated :

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Persiapan dimulai di bulan Maret…."

Naruto melihat layarnya. Itu adalah hari uji persiapan untuk Grand Chef. Lagipula, ia bahkan belum bisa mendaftar untuk membayar semester pertama karena waktunya bertepatan dengan saat ia keluar dari pelayanan tentara. Tak ada alasan tak bisa pergi meskipun acaranya dimulai bulan maret.

Naruto menyelesaikan formulir pendaftaran dengan cepat dan mengirimkannya via email. Kalau turnamen itu hanya untuk orang Amerika ia tak akan punya harapan, tapi untungnya tidak demikian. Sekarang maslahnya adalah biaya hidup. Tiket pesawat dan pengeluaran sehari-hari. Kalau dalam sebulan ia mungkin bisa bertahan. Tapi kalau misalnya ia masuk dalam final….

"Kalau kalian terpilih menjadi satu diantara seratus chef, apa biaya hidup akan diberikan?"

Sekarang saat ia memikirkannya, mungkin masuk akal kalau kalian akan diberi biaya hidup saat orang-orang dari berbagai negara berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Tentu saja, itu kalau kalian masuk final. Kalian harus mengurus diri sendiri pada babak penyisihan.

Saat ia melihat sedikit harapan pada biaya hidup, ia bisa menenangkan hatinya.

' _Sekarang aku hanya perlu bilang kalau aku travelling/bepergian.'_

Ia cukup tak nyaman karena akan berbohong. Tapi memikirkannya lagi, ini bukanlah kebohongan. Setidaknya ia memang bepergian. Hanya saja tujuannya bepergian sedikit berbeda dari apa yang akan ia katakan pada mereka.

Ia merasa pahit tentang ini tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Naruto menatap tajam layarnya.

"Bahkan kalau aku tak mampu menang…."

Tidak.

"Aku akan menang. Pasti bakal menang."

Ia tak bisa terus berpikir kalau kalah tak bisa dihindari. Tatapan Naruto menjadi semakin tajam.

" _Grand Chef_ musim ketiga…. Pemenangnya adalah Rossweisse."

Naruto menulis apa yang ia ingat di buku catatannya. Apa yang terbuka di 2017 adalah musim ketiga. Ia tak menonton semua episode-nya, tapi ia melihat semua bagian pentingnya. Siapa pemenangnya, apa kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Dan dalam musim ini ia adalah Chef yang paling Naruto hormati.

Mungkin ia bisa jadi adalah orang paling berbakat di Grand Chef. Ia juga merupakan pemenang paling populer. Aku rasa ia pantas mendapatkannya. Ia berumur 18 tahun, berwajah Cantik, memiliki rambut panjang bersurai perak. Dan selain itu ciri khasnya adalah ia berasal dari keluarga miskin yang membuatnya Cinderella yang sempurna.

Sama seperti yang kalian harapkan dari seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga miskin, bahasanya begitu buruk dan ia suka mengumpat, tapi tak ada sekalipun waktu dimana para juri tak memuji masakannya. Kalian tak akan menyangka kalau seni memasaknya dilakukan tanpa mempelajari dari siapapun. Bahkan di Jepang nama 'Rosswisse' selalu muncul di Mbah Google :D

"Apa aku bisa mengalahkannya?"

Aku tak perlu latar belakang apapun. Grand Chef bukanlah audisi yang mengambil penyanyi ataupun aktor. Itu adalah perang chef dimana makanan di panggung yang memilih pemenangnya. Hanya dengan memasak semuanya diputuskan. Akan tetapi.

Rossweisse seperti lubang tak berujung. Jujur saja itu sampai dimana aku sendiri bahkan tak ingin ia ikut serta dalam musim ketiga. Ia adalah monster yang tak bisa dikalahkan oleh para amatir.

"Senjataku adalah pengetahuan dan sistem. Sedangkan senjata dia adalah talenta/bakat…."

Naruto tak tahu sama sekali, tapi ia mengingat kompetisi seperti apa itu. ada bebrapa potong ingatan yang tak bisa ia ingat, tapi ia pasti bisa saat waktunya tiba. Juga dalam hal misi kelezatan/makanan lezat, seperti misalnya kalau ia harus menebak bahan dalam sebuah crepe, Naruto yakin kalau ia bisa menebak semuanya tanpa membuat kesalahan. Itu adalah kekuatan dari sistem.

Bahkan kalau ia ditunjukkan sebuah masakan dan diminta membuat sesuatu yang sama ia bisa melakukannya. Karena ia akan mengetahui resep masakan yang ia cicipi. Lebih tepatnya, ia hanya bisa menebak masakan yang tingkat kelezatannya lebih rendah dari level memasaknya.

Dan sekarang level Naruto seperti ini.

.

.

"Status"

 **[ Namikaze Naruto ]**

 _Level Memasak_ : **5**

 _Level Baking_ : **6**

 _Level kelezatan_ : **6**

 _Level Hiasan/Dekorasi_ : **4** __

.

.

Setelah reinkarnasi, satu-satunya hal yang berubah adalah level kelezatan yang naik satu poin. Itu adalah hasil dari merasakan rasa satu persatu saat ia mencoba makanan. Tapi jelas, setelah itu, kapanpun ia merasakan makanan rasanya lucu dan memiliki rasa yang lebih dalam. rasa yang dimiliki oleh bahan yang digunakan, ia bisa merasakannya lebih tepat dengan ujung lidahnya, dan juga tampaknya mendapatkan pemahaman lebih dalam pada bahan masakan.

"Aku perlu meningkatkan level memasakku." Naruto bergumam dengan suara kecewa. Hasil dari Naruto mondar-mandir, chef dari restoran yang tampaknya enak untuk dimakan berada di rata-rata 4 hingga 5 poin. Itu berarti kemapuan Naruto hanya seperti itu saja. Tentu saja, untuk seorang amatir itu cukup baik, tapi itu masih kurang.

Ia ingin menang. Ia tak ingin menjadi chef biasa saja, tapi sesorang yang bisa membuat masakan lebih baik dari siapapun. Juga Grand Chef adalah batu loncatan pertama untuk hal ini.

Ia semakin penasaran. Berada di level berapa seorang Rossweisse?

Di bandara. Dihadapan pemeriksaan keamanan. Kushina menghela nafas.

"Ugh. Bisa-bisanya kau pergi ke Amerika Serikat."

"Maaf karena aku pergi sendiri. Kita bisa pergi bersama lain kali, ibu."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi sendiri. Benar, aku berhak untuk memarahimu. Pergi sendirian ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu…."

Kushina tampaknya melihat Amerika Serikat sebagai negara dengan senjata api, geng dan juga obat-obatan/narkoba. Sebenarnya itu benar sebagian. Bahkan di negara yang sangat maju ada banyak kejahatan. Itu adalah Amerika Serikat.

Naruto berkata "Meski begitu New York adalah kota jadi tak akan terlalu berbahaya."

"Apa kejahatan di Jepang hanya muncul di wilayah kecil?, tentu saja tidak bukan!"

Naruto tersenyum pada apa yang ibunya katakan dan menjawab. "tapi.. New York dilindungi oleh Spider Man."

"Mouu.. Dasar Kau ini Hahaha." Kushina tertawa seolah ia keheranan. Naruto memeluk Kushina untuk beberapa saat. Itu benar-benar hanya sesaat. Naruto melihat wajah kebingungan Kushina bicara.

"Aku akan kembali."

"… teleponlah saat kau tiba disana."

"Baik."

Setelah melewati pemeriksaan keamanan dan kontrol paspor, Naruto pergi masuk ke gerbang pesawatnya. Tentu saja itu adalah pesawat ekonomi. Keuangannya tak besar hingga ia bisa memesan kelas bisnis.

 _[Selamat datang, penumpang tercinta. Kami memberikan terima kasih yang tulus karena bepergian menggunakan penerbangan_ _Tokyo_ _kami dengan nomor 127…..]_

Ditengah-tengah pengumuman, pesawat mulai lepas landas ke angkasa. Untuk sampai di New York butuh waktu 24 jam. Kalau kalian membeli tiket langsung ke New York maka waktu tempuhnya hanya 14 jam, tapi untuk mendarat 10 jam lebih cepat ia harus menghabiskan 30,000 yen lebih banyak pada tiket pesawat, itu bukanlah hal yang bisa ia lakukan. 10 jam milik Naruto tak seberharga uang 30 ribu yen. Ia sudah seperti ini sejak kecil.

"Grand Chef. Aku Datanggg."

Waktu di dalam pesawat benar-benar membosankan. Ada kalanya saat mereka memberi kalian makanan saat penerbangan, tapi itu hanyalah makanan bernilai 4 hingga 5 poin. Itu sudah cukup luar biasa karena makanan ini disiapkan sebelumnya dan dipanaskan di oven. Akan tetapi setelah menyelesaikan latihan kelezatan dan menaruh makanan enak di mulutnya, kualitas tiba-tiba turun dengan drastis.

Dan sekarang, Naruto merasakan makanan ke-empat di penerbangan ini.

.

.

.

 _ **[**_ _ **Jambalaya Merah**_ _ **]**_

 _Kesegaran:_ _ **76%**_

 _Asal:_ _ **(Terlalu banyak bahan untuk dicari tahu)**_

 _Kualitas:_ _ **Tinggi**_

 _Poin Masakan:_ _ **6/10**_

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini sudah memuaskan . kalau sesuatu seperti ini dipanaskan di oven, ini membuat kalian penasaran bagaimana rasanya saat masih segar. Ini adalah masakan yang membuat banyak chef menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Jambalaya adalah satu-satunya makanan yang dimakan dibagian selatan Amerika Serikat sebagai nasi goreng. Ini juga biasanya disebut Jambalaya Merah saat dimasukkan beberapa saus tomat atau potongan tomat untuk membuat Jambalaya berwarna merah. Makanan ini selembut Risotto dan memiliki rasa yang dalam. rasa keruh yang seperti nasi goreng, adalah sentuhan sempurnanya.

Naruto menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan satu persatu rasa yang ada di dalam Jambalayya. Tentu saja, sekarang ia memikirkan resep dari Jambalaya, tapi ia mencoba semampunya untuk tidak meminjam kekuatan dari sistem dan menyadarinya sendiri menggunakan kemampuannya. Saus yang ada di mulutnya, dan aroma manis bisa dirasakan. Mudahnya jambalaya ini benar-benar dipanggang dengan baik.

Resep normal jambalaya dimulai dengan menggoreng daging di panci yang berminyak. Setelah itu kalian juga menggoreng bawang, bawang putih, seledri, dsb. Setelah itu kalian harus merebus jamur, daun bawang, dan rempah lainnya. Bagian paling penting adalah rempahnya. Biasanya untuk ini digunakan saus Tabasco, tapi ada perbedaan yang besar pada jambalaya tergantung dengan saus apa yang digunakan atau rempah apa yang digunakan.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengetahuinya…. _T_ _abasco_. Rempah apa yang mereka gunakan? Apakah kunyit? Rasanya terlalu lemah kalau memakai kunyit….. mungkin jeruk nipis?"

Naruto memeriksa jendela sistemnya. Dan tersenyum cerah. Memang ada jeruk nipis didalamnya. Selain itu ada juga rasa manis dan kecut dari sausnya.

Resepnya juga sama seperti apa yang diperkirakan Naruto. Setelah merebus air jeruk nipis dan saus Tabasco, ia memasukkan seafood dan setelah itu memasukkan beras dan kaldu ayam. Setelah itu hanya perlu menunggu berasnya matang dan semua selesai.

Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan menekan bagian jendela sistem yang tertulis saus tabasco. Akan tetapi ia tak bisa menahan untuk menghela nafas setelah melihat pesan yang ia terima.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Karena level kelezatan masih rendah, tidak bisa melihat dan menganalisis resep.]_

.

.

.

Meskipun resep jambalaya sudah dianaliis, tapi kalian tak akan bisa membuatnya tanpa saus tabasco yang dimiliki. Hm, ini berarti saus tabasco yang digunakan sebaik itu dan bisa mendapatkan nilai 6 pada poin memasak dalam jambalaya di pesawat. Ia kecewa tapi disaat yang sama penasaran siapa pemilik resep ini dan merasa salut kepadanya.

Saat Naruto melihat ke sekitar, siapapun yang mencoba jambalaya tak ada yang tidak menyukainya. Jelas ini adalah masakan yang disukai semua orang. Saat ia menyadari kebenaran sederhana ini, sudut dalam hatinya tampak dipenuhi dengan rasa kagum. Setelah memakan santapan terakhirnya, ia sudah sampai di bandara La Guardia New York, pada 26 Februari 2017. Iklim New York tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Tokyo. Saat ia menghirup udara pembuluh darah di hidungnya tampak menegang, dan itu karena Naruto dengan sadar menghirup udara melalui mulutnya.

"Ah, udaranya cukup dingin."

Setelah masuk ke bis yang pergi dari bandara, jalanan engan rumah-rumah indah tampak setelah melalui jalan yang dipenuhi pohon tak berdaun. Kebanyakan rumah dibentuk dengan bata merah. Dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa didapatkan di Jepang, Naruto tertawa canggung. Ini benar-benar agak memalukan. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya malu, tapi ia merasa demikian. Mungkin ia bangga sudah mencapai sesuatu, Naruto turun di jalan. Itu adalah tempat yang dia bahkan belum mengenal namanya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk berkeliaran dan mencari tempat untuk tinggal.

Saat itu Naruto melihat pria yang berpakaian kumuh dengan ekspresi melalum, Naruto mendekati pria itu dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Lalu memberinya uang 5 dollar. Kebingungan, ia menatap Naruto. Mungkin karena ini adalah pendekatan yang tidak ia duga.

Saat Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu seorang anak kecil berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia menabrak Naruto dan terus berlari. Ia terjatuh dengan pantatnya dan Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sembari melihat anak yang berlari menjauh.

"Apa itu….."

Kenapa mereka menjatuhkan orang dan bahkan tidak meminta maaf? Mungkin itu adalah karakter dari orang-orang New York? Lalu saat ia mulai mengeluh. Ekspresi Naruto menjadi sekeras batu. Tak ada disini. Benda yang ada di tangannya beberapa waktu lalu, menghilang seolah dibawa ke langit.

"Gyaaa..Dompetku!"

Ia mencoba mengikuti pencopet itu dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi ia tak mungkin menangkap orang yang mengenal tempat ini. Si copet itu bergerak dari Gang ke Gang dan dengan cepat menghilang dari pengelihatannya.

"Apa-apaan….."

Naruto melihat kesekitar tanpa tenaga. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya di Jepang, tapi belum juga satu jam ia sudah menjadi korban pencopet. 'Saat aku diberitahu untuk berhati-hati pada pencopet, apa aku akan menjadi salah satu korbannya?' ia berpikir seperti itu. dan melamum.

'Aku tak menganggap New York seperti ini'

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tak memiliki uang sebanyak itu tapi semua kartunya ada di dalam dompet. Ia bahkan tak bisa naik taksi dengan benar.

Naruto kembali ke tempat ia dirampok tanpa tenaga. Pengemis yang duduk di lantai bicara dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau perlu ini?"

Sembari mengatakannya, di tangan pengemis itu ada uang 5 dollar yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Naruto menghela nafas dan menjawab. Sudah cukup lama sejak ia berinteraksi dengan orang asing tapi jawabannya cukup lancar.

"Tidak apa. Sangat buruk untuk mengambil apa yang sudah diberikan. Belilah sesuatu untuk dimakan dengan itu."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pengemis?"

Ia tak tampak menanyakan hal itu karena ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ia bertanya seolah benar-benar penasaran. Naruto meninjau kalau pria berambut Hitam dan berponi pirang ini umurnya sekitar 40-an. Sebuah jaket tua dan syal robe-robek. Tampak seperti gaya vintage (ketinggalan jaman). Pakaiannya tampak sederhana. Ia duduk di lantai dan juga, topinya diletakkan di lantai seolah sedang meminta uang dan tampak lebih sederhana.

"ehhh.. Apa kau bukan seorang pengemis?"

"tentu saja bodohh.. Aku juga punya sebuah rumah." Jawab pria itu dengan nada kesalnya

"…..Setidaknya kau bukan tuna wisma. 5 dollarnya, bisakah kau mengembalikannya?"

"Heee,. Bukankah kau sudah bilang. Kalau memberi lalu meminta lagi adalah hal jelek. Karena aku dianggap sebagai pengemis, aku akan mengambil 5 dollar ini sebagai gantinya."

Pria itu mengatakannya sembari tersenyum lebar, jadi Naruto tak bisa mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Lagipula, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan 5 dolar.

Naruto menghela nafas dan duduk disamping pria itu. Pria itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku Baraqiel. Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto. Nama pertama ku Naruto dan nama belakangku adalah Namikaze."

"Jepang? Korea?"

"Jepang."

Baraqiel melirik tas bepergian milik Naruto dan mengatakan.

"Tampaknya kau pergi untuk melihat-lihat, tapi semua sudah berantakan dari awal."

"…. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang ini. Kecuali berada di jalan."

Ia tak bisa menelpon kerumah dan menyebutkan kalau di Amerika ia dicopet. Malah, ini adalah apa yang benar-benar ibunya khawatirkan sebelum ia pergi….

"Apa ini sudah Roaming?"

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia sudah menyiapkannya sebelumnya, tapi untungnya internet bisa berjalan dengan baik. Setelah melaporkan kehilangan kartunya, ia berpikir apakah perlu menelpon polisi atau tidak. Baraqiel memberitahu Naruto.

"Polisi tak akan peduli pada pencopet. Itu adalah masalah kecil. apalagi kalau kau adalah orang asing."

"….. ini adalah tempat yang mengerikan."

"Apa kau punya tempat untuk pergi?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Naruto, Baraqiel tersenyum dan bertanya.

"Apa kau mau tinggal di rumah ku?"

Rumah Baraqiels jauhnya tidak sampai 20 meter dari tempat ia berada. Ia masuk kedalam rumah yang dibangun dengan bata merah dan mulai berbicara.

"wowww.. Untuk rumah seorang pengemis, ini cukup menakjubkan."

"Berhenti lah menyebutku pengemis bodoh.. itu membuatku sedih saat mendengarkannya."

"… hehehe.. terima kasih."

"Hahhh, sudahlah. Jangan berterima kasih seperti itu padaku."

Rumah dari seorang yang seharusnya pengemis itu cukup bagus. Langit-langitnya tinggi dan lantainya terbuat dari marmer. Apa ini rumah 230 yard? Kalau ia menggabungkan dengan ruangan di lantai kedua, maka luasnya akan lebih besar.

Saat Baraqiel masuk. Di ruang keluarga, seorang wanita berambut Hitam panjang sepunggung menatap Baraqiel dengan wajah terkejut.

"Baraqiel…. Apa itu benar dirimu?"

"….. Shuri. Maafkan aku."

Wajah perempuan yang dipanggil Shuri itu benar-benar pucat. Ia berjalan dengan goyah, jadi hm berpikir kalau ia hendak jatuh. Pada akhirnya ia tidak jatuh. Mungkin kalau Baraqiel tidak dengan cepat menangkapnya, lantai marmer keras yang akan melakukannya.

"Shuri!"

"Ah, aku bisa menyentuhmu. Ini benar dirimu."

"….. Maafkan aku karena terlambat kembali."

Mendengar percakapan antara mereka berdua Naruto tak tahuharus menatap kemana dan menatap dengan sedih. Baru saat itu Shuri menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Tampaknya ia memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan, tapi tak bisa mengatakannya di hadapan pria yang baru ia temui.

"Dan orang ini…..?"

"Oh ia adalah sesoerang yang membantuku. Sapa dia. Namanya adalah Naruto."

"Oh, senang berjumpa denganmu. Aku Shuri."

"Aku Naruto."

Naruto berjabat tangan dengan Shuri dan menatap Baraqiel. Seseorang yang membantunya? Apa-apaan ini? saut-satunya hal yang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya adalah memberi 5 dollar. Tapi dilihat dari rumahnya ia tak seperti seesorang yang membutuhkan 5 dollar itu.

Ia penasaran tapi merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. Mata Shuri sudah berkaca-kaca, dan mata Baraqiel juga merah. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui. Apa Baraqiel kabur dari rumah? Ia menebak dari usianya itu tak mungkin terjadi, tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia memikirkan hal seperti itu karena melihat pakaiannya.

Baraqiel membuka mulutnya.

"Ia kehilangan dompet karena-ku. Ini akan memakan waktu tapi aku ingin ia tinggal di rumah kita. Apa kau bisa mengizinkannya, Shuri?"

"Tentu saja. Terasa seperti mimpi karena kau telah kembali. Akeno juga akan senang."

Saat nama Akeno disebut, wajah Baraqiel menjadi gelap.

"Apa Akeno akan memaafkanku?"

"….. pikirkan hal itu nanti. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, tapi pertama izinkan aku menanyakan ini."

Baraqiel menatap Shuri. Shuri menatap Baraqiel dengan mata yang tampak tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sementara Shuri menyiapkan makanan. Naruto diantar ke kamarnya oleh Baraqiel. Ada satu kamar di lantai dua. Naruto bertanya dengan waspada.

"Bisakah aku bertanya apa yang terjadi?"

"….. Aku kabur. Aku sudah berkelana cukup lama,dan baru kembali sekarang. Itu karenamu."

"Aku tak mengerti sebelumnya begitu juga dengan sekarang. Memangnya aku membantumu apa?"

Baraqiel menunjukkannya uang 5 dollar. Naruto mengeluarkan tawa canggung.

"Kau bahkan tak menggunakan uangnya."

"Menerima niat baik dari seseorang seperti pelatuk untukku. Aku juga melihat kesekitar, merasa bersalah, dan berpikir untuk memulai lagi.

Naruto tak mendebat apa yang ia katakan. Berapa banyak hal yang berputar di kepalanya karena uang yang diberikan olehnya? Jadi ia tak berani menebak seenaknya. Ada banyak hal yang ia penasaran, tapi saat ini sulit untuk menanyakannya kepada Baraqiel. Naruto memilih untuk memperbaiki suasananya.

"Ini adalah hotel 5 dollar."

"Kau bisa checkout (pergi) kapanpun kau mau."

Baraqiel tertawa setelah mengatakan itu.

Sekarang sudah lewat pukul 5. Naruto mengeluarkan bawaannya dan pergi ke dapur. Masih belum cukup lama tetapi masakannya sudah hampir selesai. Masakannya adalah mac dan keju, hamburger steak dan salad. Naruto, yang sebenarnya ingin membantu, bicara dengan wajah canggung.

"Baunya benar-benar enak. Tampaknya kemampuan memasakmu benar-benar baik."

"Suamiku agak _E_ _picurean_. Jadi agar ia tak mengomel, aku harus berlatih memasak."

Shuri mengatakan itu sembari mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Baraqiel yang berada di sampingnya bicara dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Aku percaya kalau makanan enak akan membuat baik orang-orang yang membuatnya ataupun yang memakannya, senang. Aku masih percaya it. Tapi….."

Baraqiel yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu menghentikannya. Naruto melirik kearah dimana Shuri berada. Perasaan unik dan aroma dari mac dan keju menyerang hidungnya. Itu adalah bau yang membuatnya menantikan nilai masakannya.

"Kau akan senang. Makanan enak membuatmu senang setidaknya tiga kali sehari."

"Hanya dua kali. Aku hanya makan dua kali sehari."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha untuk makan tiga kali."

Tentu saja kalau kalian memikirkan tentang kalori dari makanan di amerika, mungkin makan dua kali lebih sehat dibandingkan sebaliknya.

Mac dan keju-nya sebentar lagi selesai dan disajikan di meja. Shuri menaruh hamburger steak di piring dan menanyakan susunannya.

"Apa kau mau menambahkan telur di atas hamburger?"

"Tidak. Aku suka tanpa telur."

"hihihi Baguslah. Kami juga memakannya tanpa telur di rumah ini."

Shuri tertawa dan duduk di kursinya. Naruto melihat masakannya dengan mata berkilau.

.

.

.

 _ **[Hamburger Steak]**_

 _Kesegaran:_ _ **97%**_

 _Asal:_ _ **(Terlalu banyak bahan masakan untuk dicaritahu)**_

 _Kualitas:_ _ **Tinggi (Bahan menengah)**_

 _Poin Masakan:_ _ **6/10**_

.

.

.

 _ **[Mac**_ _ **and**_ __ _ **Cheese**_ _ **]**_

 _Kesegaran:_ _ **89%**_

 _Asal:_ _ **(Terlalu banyak bahan masakan untuk dicaritahu)**_

 _Kualitas:_ _ **Medium-Tinggi (Bahan menengah)**_

 _Poin Masakan:_ _ **6/10**_

.

.

.

Tak heran kedua masakan itu dinilai 6 poin. Kalau nilainya 6 poin itu sebanding dengan masakan dari restoran. Setidaknya Naruto mengalaminya seperti itu. meskipun tidak seperti itu, masakan ini seperti masakan mingguan dari restoran bagus di kota. Orang biasa akan sangat kesulitan mendapatkan hasil seperti ini.

Baraqiel menggenggam garpunya. Naruto juga mengambil miliknya. Dimana tangan Naruto pergi ke hamburger steak-nya. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu menyukai hamburger steak. Karena ia tak suka masakan dari daging giling. Akan tetapi aroma dari hamburger steak ini benar-benar kuat.

Lalu Naruto mencoba satu gigit hamburger steak-nya. Tampaknya hanya daging sapi yang digunakan, bukan Kambing, dan aromanya jauh lebih kuat daripada hamburger steak biasanya. Ia juga merasakan aroma merica dan dalam sausnya ia merasakan rasa asam. Saus apa ini? saat ia menggunakan konsentrasi pada lidahnya ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ini bukan rasa yang ia ketahui. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela resep. Ia penasaran dengan identitas saus ini.

.

.

.

 _ **[**_ _ **B**_ _ **ahan**_ _ **H**_ _ **amburger**_ _ **S**_ _ **teak]**_

 _Daging sapi, bawang, telur, tepung roti, garam, herbal, bubuk merica, saus cokelat (saus A1)_

.

.

.

'Oh, jadi ini adalah saus cokelat'

Saus cokelat dikembangkan di Inggris Raya. Itu adalah saus yang dibuat dengan _Jujube_ , cuka atau gula dalam pasta tomat, tapi apa yang membuatnya terasa lebih manis disebut saus HP, dan apa yang membuatnya terasa lebih asam adalah saus A1. Itu adalah saus yang tak banyak digunakan di Jepang.

Lebih tepatnya rasa hamburger steak ini tidak begitu familiar. Rasa dari dagingnya kuat, dan rasanya juga kuat. Kalau di Jepang ini mungkin akan dianggap masakan gagal. Akan tetapi apa yang tampak dihadapannya adalah masakan 6 poin. Kalau demikian masakan ini adalah masakan yang disiapkan dengan baik. Bisa dibilang rasa amerika-lah yang aneh untuknya.

Naruto mencoba mendekatan masakan melalui pandangan seorang amerika. Lagipula juri dari Grand Chef juga orang amerika. Kalau ia tidak mengerti masakan amerika tak mungkin Ia bisa menang. Naruto mencoba memahami rasa dari hamburgernya. Ia menahan aroma kuat yang diberikan oleh hamburger dan mencoba memahami rasanya yang rumit.

Awalnya ia tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Akan tetapi, satu gigit. Dua gigit. Semakin banyak ia menggigit semakin banyak yang ia pahami. Dan saat itu. dihadapan Naruto muncul jendela peringatan.

.

.

.

 _[Kau memakan sebuah hamburger steak di rumahmu.]_

 _._

 _[Bonus lokasi! Sikap dalam mendekati rasa membuat kecakapan dalam skill 'pemahaman masakan amerika' meningkat!]_

 _._

 _[Karena pandanganmu dalam masakan menjadi lebih luas level masakmu naik!]_

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Naruto rasakan bukanlah terkejut atau gembira. Ia kesal. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi pada makananya, dan tak ingin diganggu oleh peringatan itu.

"Apa rasanya sesuai dengan seleramu?"

"Pertama kali rasanya tidak familiar. Tapi seraya aku memakannya aku bisa semakin menikmatinya. Ini adalah makanan pertama yang aku makan di Amerika Serikat."

"ahaha Kalau begitu saat seseorang menyebutkan Amerika hal yang pertama kali kau ingat adalah makananku. Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan." Shuri mengatakannya dengan selingan canda dan tawa,

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kepadanya, berkonsentrasi lagi pada makannanya. Apa yang digunakan di dagingnya? Sepertinya tidak senormal hanya menggunakan garam. Dalam jendela bahan herbal dan garam dipisahkan, lalu ia berpikir apakah garam herbal yang digunakan. Rasa asinnya dan aroma dari rempah begitu banyak seolah tercampur didalamnya. Saat ia merasakan perbedaan tersembunyi itu, tak tahu kenapa ia merasa bahagia. Ia merasa lidahnya seolah menjadi terlatih.

.

.

.

 _[Kau menyadari kalau garam dan herbal dicampur bersama dan menemukan garam herbal.]_

 _._

 _[pengalaman kelezatanmu meningkat.]_

.

.

.

Saat jendela peringatan muncul ia bisa sekali lagi menegaskannya. Ia bisa merasakan rasanya dengan jelas setelah mencicipinya. Rasa unik garam herbal tampaknya menyentuh hatinya. Naruto menyukai cairan dari daging panas yang leuar perlahan di mulutnya. Dan di saat yang sama ia dengan cepat membaca resepnya.

Ini jelas lebih normal dari yang ia pikirkan. Hanya perlu mencampur bawang goreng, telur kocok, tepung roti dan daging giling. Poin yang berbeda adalah penggunaan daging sapi giling yang berbeda dengan hamburger steak dari Jepang. Itu bukan menggunakan daging cincang tetapi daging giling jadi saat mengunyah kalian bisa merasakan daging yang lebih dangkal, dan disaat yang bersamaan cairan dari dagingnya terasa lebih banyak.

Bahkan poin dimana tidak menggunakan daging Sapi juga berbeda. Di Jepang biasanya akan mencampur daging cincang Kambing dan Sapi dalam rasio 1-1. Jadi kelembutan dari daging Kambing biasanya menahan rasa kuat dari daging sapi, tapi di dalam hamburger ini tidak ada daging Kambing. Mungkin karena itu, ia merasa tidak akrab dengan rasanya.

Setelah itu, langkah berikutnya di resep cukup biasa. ia harus menggoreng hamburger steak di panci yang berminyak, dan menambahkan beberapa merica di saus cokelat dan mengoleskannya ke hamburger. Untuk masakan yang tidak memiliki persiapan rahasia mendapatkan nilai 6 poin, itu berarti ini adalah masakan dasar.

Setelah memakan setengah hamburger steak-nya, Naruto memindahkan garpunya pada _Mac_ _an_ _d_ _Cheese_. Ia tak tahu bagaimana rasa akhir kalau ia memakan dua masakan yang berbumbu kuat, jadi ia memilih untuk memakan hamburger steak yang bumbunya lebih sedikit dahulu.

Jujur sama, _M_ _ac_ _and_ _Cheese_ bukanlah masakan yang disukai Naruto. Ia tak terlalu suka masakan dengan bumbu kuat, lebih tepatnya ia tak suka masakan yang membuatnya merasa tertekan. Ia menyukai rasa sederhana dibandingkan rasa yang rumit, dan saus sederhana atau hanya garam dibandingkan saus yang dicampur dengan banyak bahan.

Karena itu Naruto merasa kalau _M_ _ac_ _and_ _Cheese_ yang selain itu masih ditambah dengan garam akan menjadi terlalu kuat itu. Bukankah makanan iniberada di level saat kalian tidak bisa menghabiskan keju yang meleleh kalian harus memanaskannya lagi. Dan selain itu juga ditambah susu, jadi sebenarnya ini bukanlah makanan yang mudah.

Lebih tepatnya _M_ _ac_ _and_ _Cheese_ adalah Macaroni dan Keju. Sederhananya kalian memasak mentega, keju dan susu dengan macaroni hingga mendidih. Masakan ini sama seperti _T_ _opokki_ -nya Amerika. Hanya saja bukannya pedas makanan ini lebih berminyak.

Akan tetapi, saat ia membuka mulut untuk merasakannya, ia tidak merasa begitu berminyak. Rasanya juga berbeda dengan yang pernah ia rasakan di Jepang. Rasanya agak pedas dan juga aroma menyegarkan bisa dirasakan. Naruto dengan tampak kagum membuka mulutnya.

"Uwooohh.. _Mac and Cheese_ ini benar-benar lezat. Ini adalah yang terbaik dari yang pernah aku coba."

"Ini adalah satu dari masakan Shuri sendiri. Putri kami juga benar-benar menyukainya." Baraqiel mengatakannya dan memasang senyum Bangga.

Peringatan resep muncul, tapi Naruto tetap menganalisa rasa di kepalanya. Ia tak bisa menahan untuk mengerutkan dahi pada aroma merica. Karena tak ada sedikitpun bubuk hitam diatasnya.

"….. Apa mungkin kau menggunakan merica putih di dalamnya?"

"Iya Kau benar. Woww.. Indera perasamu benar-benar tajam. Biasanya, orang-orang tak akan menyadarinya."

Tentu saja. Kalau kalian bisa merasakan merica tapi tak melihat apapun, itu berarti masakannya menggunakan merica putih. Merica putih dibuat dengan cara mengukus kulit hitam di merica dan menggosoknya dengan batu putih. Aromanya lebih lemah dibandingkan dengan merica biasa, tapi biasanya bahan ini digunakan untuk memasak makanan yang berwarna putih. Naruto tertawa dan bicara seolah ia sudah memenangkan quiz.

"ehehe.. Itu karena aku ingin menjadi seorang chef."

"Oh…. Jadi kau datang kesini untuk mencoba makanan?"

"Itu adalah salah satu tujuanku, tapi aku ingin mengikuti suatu kompetisi. Grand Chef."

"Ahh, aku tahu itu. Aku juga pernah menontonnya beberapa kali di tv."

Percakapan berhenti sejenak. Naruto memasukkan lagi _Mac and Cheese_ kemulutnya dan menikmati rasanya. Ia tak merasakan tampikan aroma keju yang mengalir melalui ujung lidahnya hingga bagian atas di mulutnya. Rasa pedas itu tampaknya berasal dari mustar. Aroma herbal yang muncul dari dalam keju juga cukup familiar. _Peterseli_. Akan tetapi ia cukup kebingungan dengan rasa asamnya, dan rasanya bukan berasal dari cuka.

Pada akhirnya Naruto mengaku kalah. Naruto membuka jendela resep dihadapannya dan membesarkan pilihan bahannya.

.

.

.

 _ **[**_ _ **B**_ _ **ahan**_ _ **M**_ _ **ac an**_ _ **d**_ __ _ **Cheese**_ _ **]**_

 _Makaroni, keju, cheddar, mentega, tepung, susu, saus Worcestershire, mustar Dijon, peterseli, merica putih_

 _Saus Worcestershire_ , Di Jepang lebih dikenal sebagai saus Uster. Hanya dengan itu Naruto mengenal sausnya. Saus ini dibuat dengan merebus bawang, wortel, seledri, dst. Dan memiliki rasa asin dan asam. Untuk orang-orang Jepang, aromanya benar-benar eksotis, tapi ia tak bisa merasakannya karena aromanya tersembunyi dibawah aroma _M_ _ac an_ _d_ _Cheese_ -nya.

Ia tak tahu apakah resep ini adalah resep biasanya. Karena ini bukan seperti yang biasa ia buat. Meskipun ia membuatnya, ia tak akan menggunakan resep utama tapi menebak dan memasukkan susu, keju dan menonton tutorial pembuatan. Roux yang dibuat dengan menggoreng mentega dan tepung adalah bahan yang kalau digunakan dengan cukup pada mac dan keju akan membuat kejunya elastis.

Resepnya sederhana. Setelah merebus macaroni, kalian mencampurkan susu dengan roux dan membuatnnya panjang,setelah itu menambahkan saus Worcester, mustar Dijon dan rempah. Langkah berikutnya adalah memasukkan keju, dan setelah itu mengaduk makaroninya. Dalam sekali lirik terlihat rumit, tapi sebenarnya ini tidak sulit dibuat.

"Apa kau membuat saus Worcester-nya sendiri?"

"Iya, yang dijual di Supermaket biasanya rasanya kurang nendang."

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka aku bisa merasakan rasa yang dalam seperti ini pada _M_ _ac an_ _d_ _Cheese_. awalnya aku…."

Saat Naruto mencoba melanjutkan apa yang ia katakan. Ia mendengar seseorang menutup pintu masuk. Saat itu wajah Baraqiel menjadi kaku seolah ia sedang gugup.

Naruto melihat ke pintu masuk. Seorang pelajar berambut emas masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tampak seperti pelajar smp atau sma, tapi sulit mengenalinya lebih dari itu.

Karena sangat sulit menentukan usia orang putih dari tampilannya. Mata biru bulatnya terbuka begitu lebar dan memandangi Baraqiel.

"Apa….. ini?"

"Akeno, tunggu, ayo bicara sama mama."

"Aku bertanya kepadamu! Apa yang dilakukan orang ini disini!"

Mata Akeno berkedut. Naruto kembali terlibat dalam pertengkaran keluarga lain, jadi ia hanya bisa duduk dengan gugup. Ia merasa perutnya akan terkejut.

"Akeno. Duduk dulu. makan makananmu…."

"Aku tak mau! Aku tak akan makan!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan tamu? kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Akeno. Pergi ke kamarmu diatas!" Shuri berteriak dengan tegas. Akeno melotot ke Baraqiel dengan kecewa. Baraqiel hanya bisa menatap Akeno dengan penyesalan. Akeno menggigit bibirnya.

"Selalu saja aku yang salah."

Dengan itu, perdebatan mereka berakhir. Akeno naik ke atas dengan menghentakkan kaki. Lalu suara pintu dibanting bisa terdengar dan disaat yang sama suasana di dapur menjadi hening. Baraqiel kemudian bicara dengan helaan nafas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku melibatkanmu dalam masalah."

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

Naruto mengatakannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Shuri pergi keatas, bicara kalau ia akan mengobrol dengan Akeno, hanya Baraqiel dan Naruto yang tinggal di dapur. Naruto menghela nafas tanpa saura.

' _M_ _ac an_ _d_ _Cheese_. Ini bukan suasana dimana aku bisa makan lagi.'

Tapi rasanya enak.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar enak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued ~~

A/N :

* Tabasco : saus yang di produksi di Amerika Serikat (Meksiko)

* Epicurian : orang-orang yang menggemari makanan atau minuman

* Jujube : Kurma dari Korea

* Topokki : roti beras lembut & pedas Korea

* Peterseli : Sejenis daun Seledri

* Saus Worcestershire : Kecap Inggris

* Gelatin : salah satu rempah-rempah pengental makanan

* Pektin : kelompok senyawa yang terbentuk dari protopektin dalam buah yang belum matang. *lebih jelasnya search mbah Google :D*


End file.
